A moment in Paradise
by Hobbitpal
Summary: Being with family is like bing in paradise.


Sofia spread herself out on the couch, leaning over the edge so that she was hovering above him, her lips a few inches away from his, her hand inching towards him, almost touching his chest. She lay there; one arm tucked underneath her head, supporting it, the other gently moving up and down his chest, causing him to smile in his sleep, his eyelids flickering slightly as her finger tips slowly walked up towards his face, dancing in the stubble that was growing there. Normally he shaved regularly, but as he was on leave, he hadn't bothered, and he didn't look that bad actually.

She smiled as his eyelids flickered slightly, her fingers smoothing down his eyebrows, softly caressing them. It was moments like this she enjoyed more than anything, when he was asleep and she could just watch him.

A gurgle came from the play pen that stood in the middle of the room, next to her husband's sleeping form and Sofia got up, going over to watch her son sleep. It was sweet, seeing father and son take a little nap in the middle of the day.

Christopher was 2 months old and the sweetest baby any one at the precinct had ever seen, or that was what people told her when they called around to see them. By the time she was at the pen, Christopher was asleep again. She swore that he was the deepest sleeping baby she had ever seen, and he was hers, hers and her husbands, and that was what made him special. She smiled down at him for a minute, just watching as he carried on sleeping. Obviously, doing nothing all day had worn both Christopher and Alex out.

"When did you get back?" the sound of her husband's voice startled her out of her thoughts and she looked around to see him still lying on he floor, smiling up at her, a sleepy smile, but a smile none the less.

She sank back into her old position on the couch, allowing him to remain on the floor, but she was close enough for him to touch.

"A few minutes ago." She said, gently brushing back some of his spiky fringe from his face with her free hand, the other currently caught by his fingers, interlocking around them, his thumb gently rubbing small circles on the back of her hand.

"Did you enjoy your little nap?" she asked, keeping her voice low so as not to wake Christopher. He grinned up at her, his other hand now reaching up to stroke the side of her face, moving in and out of her blonde hair. She'd had it cut back to shoulder length now and let it hang around her face, capturing the light of the sun.

"Yeah, I did. But not as much as Christopher it seems. I swear that kid has inherited your sleeping genes." She laughed slightly, nodding. He probably had a very valid point.

"Care to join me?" and before she could answer, he had pulled her off the couch and on top of him, causing her to let out a gasp of surprise.

Alex Vartann stared up at him wife, watching her eyes closely. She had beautiful blue-grey eyes that showed so much emotion in them. His son had her eyes, just as striking whenever he looked at anyone.

He leant up slightly so that his forehead was touching hers, the tips of their noses touching softly, almost like an Eskimo welcome. Sofia let out a small chuckle, her eyes closing slightly as she enjoyed the closeness she and her husband had. His nose softly nuzzled her check, peppering it with light soft kisses that made her smile.

She felt his hands slowly move down his back, tracing little circles on her lower back, making her laugh slightly. He knew that she was ticklish there.

"Stop it Alex." He just grinned at her, capturing her lips with his and they both smiled into it. They knew the baby wouldn't disturb them for another few minutes, it was still another hour until Christopher would need to be feed, and in that time, Alex just wanted to be with his wife.

"Have I said hello to you yet?" Sofia let out another little laugh, shacking her head as she stared down at him. He grinned back. Only he could use a cheesy line like that at a time like this. She cocked her head to one side, pretending to think while he gathered her hair with one hand, placing it over her shoulder.

"I think you might have, but just remind me again how it goes." He willingly obliged.


End file.
